marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Krozzar
| HistoryText = The Krozzar was an alien species that controlled an area of Earth in the 21st-century of Earth-691, with most of the planet in hands of the Martian Masters. They talked about a Krozzar Empire, but it is unclear if the Empire covered different planets or only different areas of Earth. Apparently, there was no anti-Krozzar resistance in their time. Some 75 other Krozzars, including 50 warriors, were captured by a time storm that catapulted them to 1871's Dodge City. They soon constructed a military base in a circular perimeter while trying to find an explanation for their unwanted trip. The scientists could not provide an answer to the situation, in part because they were harassed by the locals (Three other time-travelling armies were competing for the resources). They only discovered that they had travelled in time along with other people from other epochs, but did not know why. The Krozzar began capturing and enslaving locals to be used as indoctrinated slave recruits, but they still needed a full military control of the area. Krozzar General Alzzan provided the slave troops with weapons, food, clothes and training, as well as constriction collars for the most dangerous ones. The Krozzar leader met an ally on a willing time-traveller who went there to investigate the anomaly: A scientist named Doctor Doom. After impressing the Krozzars with his intelligence, Doom offered them any information he could find, in exchange for the use of their technology in his research. Doom had priority when asking for resources, such as a flux overdrive which was supposedly needed in their military campaign. Under General Alzzan, they organized a military campaign using their only beta-bomb to cause a geothermal chain reaction, destroying every life form in 20 miles (Some 400,000 humans). To do so, they needed to assault one of the displaced armies, the Hellenics (led by Alexander the Great), to obtain an access route to a certain mountain. However, Alexander the Great had discovered the Krozzar scheme and allied with other generals, Napoleon Bonaparte and Genghis Khan. Their combined might and tactical prowess was clearly superior to Alzzan. When he tried capture a route for the bomb, the Krozzar army found three well-prepared armies led by the best military minds on Earth, instead of unsuspecting barbarians. The Humans fought for fifteen hours before retreating to reagroup. The Krozzar still harassed them, but could make no progress. Even worse: Some time-travelling heroes had reached the unprotected Krozzar base and defused the beta-bomb, laying waste the Krozzar scheme. They eventually solved the time crisis and sent all the Krozzars to their time. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Slightly over human mean | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Militaristic | TechnologyLevel = High level; they use advanced weaponry such as laser pistol and neural stunners, and technology such as mind probes (dealing damage to liars) or constrictor collars. | CulturalTraits = Discipline, military training | Representatives = General Alzzan | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}